My Destiny
by zyeLna VIPELF
Summary: Temukan takdirmu dalam seminggu, dan kau akan mendapatkan hidupmu kembali! JODOH/ PRIA PERTAMA GAGAL/ PRIA KEDUA GAGAL DAN BERISTRI 2/ WANITA SATU-SATUNYA GAGAL DENGAN MENJATUHKAN HARGA DIRINYA DAN BERNIAT MENJADIKANNYA UKE/ Aku mencintaimu, sungguh. Jangan pergi dan tetaplah di sini/ChangKyu/Sho-ai/BL/RnR


Cerita ini dimulai ketika aku berjalan sendiri di trotoar menuju arah pulang. Aku sungguh tak tau apa yang terjadi selanjutnya jika yang ku tau sesuatu menubrukku. Mungkin itu akan terasa lebih romantis jika yang terjadi pangeran ber-lamborgini putih yang melakukannya. Tidak—yang mengenaskan itu mobilnya yang menubrukku, dan jangn lupa om om botak dengan anak tiga beserta kedua istrinya yang seketika terlihat di depan mataku yang seakan tak berfungsi dengan baik. Samar-samar aku mendengan sebuah suara yang berbisik tepat di telingaku.

"Temukan takdirmu dalam seminggu, dan kau akan mendapatkan hidupmu kembali! JODOH", dan selanjutnya aku tak mampu lagi merasakan diriku sendiri.

MY DESTINY

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Shim Changmin

Pair : ChangKyu

Genre : Fantasy, Drama

Rating : T

Disclaimer: Cerita murni milik saya, entah bagaimana Yesung memiliki saya LOL

Summary : Temukan takdirmu dalam seminggu, dan kau akan mendapatkan hidupmu kembali! JODOH/ PRIA PERTAMA GAGAL/ PRIA KEDUA GAGAL DAN BERISTRI 2/ WANITA SATU-SATUNYA GAGAL DENGAN MENJATUHKAN HARGA DIRINYA DAN BERNIAT MENJADIKANNYA UKE/ Aku mencintaimu, sungguh. Jangan pergi dan tetaplah di sini/ChangKyu/Sho-ai/BL/RnR

Warning : Sho-ai,BL,BoyXBoy,Cerita aneh, OOC, Buruk, jelek, absurd, Alur ga jelas dan masih dalam pembelajaran, miss Typos

READ—REVIEW—DON'T BASH ME—PLEASE

Seorang pria tampan berjalan dengan tatapan kosongnya. Berpendar menunjukkan kenanaran yang begitu memilukan untuknya. Sebuan tas gitar beserta isinya tersampir manis di sepanjang bahu melintang diagonal ke daerah pinggang belakannya. Tiba-tiba pria itu terdiam, seakan waktu berjalan terlampau cepat beserta gerakan slow motionnya. Matanya semakin bergerilya menatap bayangan yang berjalan cepat di depannya. Pria itu berlutut dengan gaya dramatis, tangannya terangkat ke atas—

"Kenapa! Kenapa! Ini tidak adil, apa suaraku seburuk itu!", Berteriak kencang seakan dunia milik nenek moyangnya yang mengahadirkan tatapan tanya 'Dia Kenapa?', heran 'apa gunanya aku bayar pajak kalau orang gila masih bisa berkeliaran', sebal 'pengganggu', bahkan absurd 'anak jaman sekarang menghamili tapi frustasi sendiri'—tapi diacuhkan pria itu.

"Kau sedang latihan drama?", sebuah suara membuat pria itu mendongak, menatap sosok cantik beserta seragam pelajar yang melekat di tubuh mungilnya, menatapnya dengan pandangan terlampau polos.

Kedip

Kedip

Kedip

"Tidak! Apa aku terlihat seperti memainkan drama?", balik tanyanya dengan tatapan yang entah kenapa bisa ikut innocent.

Pria di hadapannya mengerucutkan bibir kissablenya, "Kau harus membantuku", ucapnya dengan gaya diktator yang sedang merajuk.

Pria jangkung itu ikut memiringkan kepalanya, membuat saya yang mengetik di warnet depan mimisan dengan wajah cengo, "Apa?"

Senyum terkembang, "Temukan Jodohku!", dan selanjutnya pria jangkung itu terjengkang dengan wajah bertanya-tanya.

"—jadi begitu ceritanya", Kyuhyun menutup ceritanya dengan wajah sendu. Sedangkan pria di depannya menatapnya dengan dagu yang jatuh beberapa inci dan mata bulat yang melebar, 'apa aku bisa mengandalkan si idiot ini?', Kyuhyun bergidik.

Changmin mengerjabkan matanya, mengatupkan mulutnya yang sempat menganga dengan sangat tidak elit tadi, berdehem pelan, "Sebenarnya kau bicara apa sih? Bahasamu terlalu tinggi, aku tak bisa mencernanya"

Kyuhyun menatap tak percaya. Jadi si idiot ini tak tau apa yang dikatakan dengan kalimat yang super panjangnya itu? Dia rasa dia salah tempat mencari bantuan, "Dasar raksasa idiot, INTINYA CARIKAN SAJA AKU JODOH SEBELUM SEMINGGU ITU TERLEWATI", Kyuhyun mengerang frustasi, aisshhh di mana Tuhan meletakkan otak idiotnya itu sebenarnya.

Changmin memanggut, jemarinya mengelus dagunya pelan, "Begitu, ya aku mengerti sekarang", Kyuhyun menghembus nafas lega, setidaknya dia tak harus menjelaskan panjang lebar lagi, "Jadi, apa maksudmu dengan jodoh?", dan berakhir dengan Deathglare yang melayang beserta aura setan yang membuat raksasa idiot itu memekik sambil memegangi lehernya dramatis, dan jangan lupa kata, 'aku akan mati', yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"Chwantg, berhentilah bercanda!", kini tatapan Kyuhyun benar-benar terdengar serius, membuat Changmin bungkam sekertika. Apalagi tatapan sendu itu berhasil membuatnya tertegun sejenak, "Aku harus hidup, aku tak tau jika aku mati sekarang bagaimana dengan mimpiku, janjiku pada ibuku dan tujuan hidupku. Waktuku sudah tak banyak, kini hanya tersisa tiga hari, aku kalut, dan itu malah membuat waktuku terbuang percuma. Dan di hari terakhir aku tak bisa melakukan apapun karena yang ku tau, berdiripun itu akan sulit".

Changmin menahan nafasnya, tangannya terangkat untuk sekedar menepuk pelan bahu pemuda itu, "Aku akan membantumu", dan menghasilkan senyuman tulus Kyuhyun yang terlihat begitu manis

HEGG

Entah bagaimana Changmin kembali memegangi lehernya sambil berrgumam, "Dia mencekikku dengan senyumannya, waw", memegang dadanya, "Dadaku.."

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

Kyuhyun mematut dirinya di cermin. Pria itu tersenyum manis dengan setelan kemeja merah dan celana jin berwarna dark blue, lengan kemejanya dilingkin sebatas siku sebelum merubah senyumnya dengan senyum narsis, "Tampannya".

"Kau lama", Kyuhyun menatap sebal pria jangkung yang kini tengah bersandar di pintu apartemennya. Ya, demi kelancaran acara—mari mencari Jodoh—nya, ia rela apartemennya ditinggali makhluk autis ini sementara waktu.

Changmin mendengus, "Memakai atasan saja sampai 3 jam, aku hampir mati di serang gerombolan alien karenamu!", pekiknya hiperbola.

Kyuhyun mengerling jengah, "Kita berangkat", mengacuhkan pria itu mungkin adalah pilihan terbaik, dia sedang malas berdebat. Changmin hanya mendengus sebelum melakukan misi pertamanya dengan pria itu—Kencan Buta terdengar tak buruk bukan?

-ooooooooo-

"Kau yakin dia orangnya?", Kyuhyun menatap tak yakin pada pria tampan dengan kulit eksotis yang tengah duduk di dalam sebuah restoran lumayan elit.

Changmin melebarkan senyumnya, "Tentu, dia teman kampusku", pria jangkung itu mendorong bahu Kyuhyun pelan namun cukup membuat pria tak setinggi dirinya itu maju selangkah.

"Baiklah", skeptis Kyuhyun mulai melangkah mendekati pria itu, senyum tersunggung di bibir kissablenya. Pria manis itu berdiri tepat di seberang meja pria yang asik bermain smartphonenya, "Hai", Kyuhyun menyapa membuat pria itu mendongak untuk sekedar mendapatinya berdiri dengan raut super gugup.

"Oh", Hanya itu responnya dan kembali menekuni smartphonenya, mengacuhkan Kyuhyun yang rasanya ingin menceburkan diri ke laut mati dan—mengapung. Sedang Changmin menepuk jidatnya begitu saja.

PRIA PERTAMA GAGAL

"Jadi kau masih SMA?", pria dengan kharisma lebih itu tersenyum, menampakkan dimple manis yang begitu menawan.

Kyuhyun mengagguk, "Iya", sahutnya malu-malu. Sebenarnya bagaimana Tuhan menciptakannya, bagaimana bisa begitu menawan!

"Tapi bagaimana bisa dirimu bak cleopatra yang siap membunuhku dengan aura menawanmu itu?", Kyuhyun menunduk, wajahnya merona hebat bahkan sampai merah sepanjang telinganya.

"Ehm, siapa yang Cleopatra Won?", Tubuh pria itu menegang. Dengan gerakan slowmotion pria itu berbalik dan mendapati pria manis yang melempar deathglare ke arahnya, "Apa tak cukup kau punya aku dan si nenek sihir itu sampai sekarang kau mencari istri lagi! Oh ya Tuhan! Pulang Sekarang!", Kyuhyun cengo menatap pria yang sempat merebut hatinya itu di seret pria manis yang nyatanya lebih kecil dari tubuh pria itu.

PRIA KEDUA GAGAL DAN BERISTRI 2

Kyuhyun mulai jengah dan mungkin memilih wanita bukan hal yang buruk, tapi percayalah itu akan benar-benar buruk jika yang kau hadapi wanita jadi-jadian

"Aku lesbi, tapi memilikimu sebenarnya bukan hal buruk", seringai mesum terlihat di bibir wanita yang terlihat begitu tampan itu dengan rambut blondenya—Amber—membuat jiwa seme yang sempat berkobar hilang di telan seringaian yang begitu mengerikan itu, "Kau mau jadi Ukeku?"

JEGLEERRRR

Rasanya ia harus mempertanyakan kejantanannya sekarang. Hancur sudah harga dirinya sebagai seorang pria. Kyuhyun menenggak ludah kecut sebelum berdiri dan menghampiri pria bodoh yang menatapnya dengan raut autis, menyeretnya keluar setelah meninggalkan beberapa lembar won.

WANITA SATU-SATUNYA GAGAL DENGAN MENJATUHKAN HARGA DIRINYA DAN BERNIAT MENJADIKANNYA UKE

Kyuhyun mengerang di ruangan itu. Tatapannya menanar. Dosa apa dia coba, dia tau dia terlalu banyak dosa, tapi kenapa harus begini juga. Changmin menghampiri pria kalut itu dan memeluknya pelan. Raut idiotnya entah hilang kemana, yang hadir di benaknya hanyalah melindungi sosok dalam dekapannya, terlebih saat isakan itu mulai terdengar pilu dan jujur saja cukup membuatnya ikut terluka—entah karena apa.

"Besok terakhir dan aku tak tau harus bagaimana, Aku akan mati!", Changmin mengeratkan dekapannya, melesakkan kepala itu ke dada bidangnya.

"Maafkan aku", hanya itu yang bisa diucapnya sebelum ikut menangis, menumpahkan rasa sakitnya melihat orang dalam dekapannya menyakit, 'sebenarnya kenapa ini? Kenapa sakit sekali?'

Pagi ini Kyuhyun terbangun dengan tubuh yang bahkan sangat sulit digerakannya. Begitu terasa kaku untuknya walau itu sebenarnya adalah kelemahan. Tatapannya semakin menyakit, mendapati foto di dinding dekat tempatnya berbaring. Itu foto mendiang ibunya bersama janji yang seakan terkubur di hatinya. Dia benar-benar tak bisa mewujudkannya sekarang. Bahkan mungkin pengecut kan lebih baik darinya. Air matanya merembes dari sudut mata kanannya, didorong air mata dari sudut lainnya. Pria itu mulai terisak dan terus terisak.

"Aku punya mimpi untuk menjadi gitaris sekaligus vokalis utama band pop rock darin dulu, tapi itu tak terwujud sampai sekarang", Sebuah suara mengintrupsi lamunannya. Changmin diambang pintu menatap nanar ke arahnya sebelum berjalan menghampirinya dan duduk di ujung ranjang, "Aku pernah kecelakaan dan itu membuat pita suaraku bermasalah. Saat aku mengambil nada tinggi, suara itu akan menyerak sebelum melengking mengerikan", Changmin menunduk, mengusap ujung matanya yang berair. Kyuhyun hanya bungkan dan berusahan menjadi pendengar yang baik, karena dia tau itu bukan inti yang Changmin ingin sampaikan, "Aku terpuruk, jatuh dan tak bisa bangkit. Sampai suatu saat aku merenung dan sadar. Itu bukan diriku, maka dari itu aku mulai berdiri perlahan. Walau itu sulit tapi aku mulai merangkak, mendaftar kesana kemari untuk menjadi trainee sebuah agensi, tapi itu terus di tolak bahkan sampai kemarin akhirnya kau menemukanku bermain drama—yang nyatanya aku sedang tak bermain drama", Changmin terkekeh.

"Kasus kita berbeda Chwang!", Kyuhyun menyaut sesaat mulai mengerti arah bicara pria jangkung itu.

Changmin tersenyum dan itu terasa begitu meneduhkan, pria itu tampak berfikir sejenak, "Apa aku bisa mecalonkan diri sebagai jodohmu juga?"

Kyuhyun membeku, 'apa maksudnya?', Terbuai oleh lamunannya, membuat Kyuhyun tak menyadari Changmin yang mendekatkan diri padanya, mendudukkan diri di sampingnya, mensejajarkan wajahnya kemudian. Bibir pria itu mengecup pelan bibir Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun sadar seutuhnya. Pria manis itu menatap shok Changmin yang melepaskan tautan bibir tanpa nafsunya, "Aku mencintaimu, sungguh. Jangan pergi dan tetaplah di sini".

Bagai tersengat listrik, tubuh Kyuhyun mengejang pelan selanjutnya hanya senyum lebut yang terukir, "Aku juga, Aku juga mencintaimu Chwang", tautan itu kembali tak terhindarkan saat dalam sepersekian detik Changmin menorehkan kembali tanda cintanya pada bibirnya.

Tak berselang lama ujung kaki Kyuhyun berubah kaku dan tak bisa di gerakkan, warnanya pun kini berubah abu-abu dan sontak itu membuat seorang insan panik dan melepas tautan bibirnya. Warna itu terus marangkak naik ke bagian tubuh Kyuhun terus dan terus. Kyuhyun tersenyum menenangkan sosok panik di depannya, "Aku Rasa aku harus pergi".

"Tidak, tidak Kyu", Changmin menggeleng dan mulai menggenggam erat tangan Kyuhyun saat tangan itu berubah warna menjadi keabu-abuan, "Tidak, Jangan tinggalkan aku, jangan ku mohon jangan Kyu, aku mencintaimu", Air mata Changmin merangkak deras memenuhi wajahnya, kepanikan semakin menderanya terlihat dari kekalutannya yang nampak.

Tangan Kyuhyun terangkat menangkup wajah pria di depannya dengan kedua tangannya, mengarahkan bibirnya ke bibir Changmin dan membungkam mulut yang terus merancau itu dengan bibirnya setelah berbisik, "Aku mencintaimu", pelan—

BLASSHH

dan dalam sekejap tubuh itu berubah menjadi abu, meninggalkan Changmin yang terus meraung sendiri di ruangan itu dengan menggumam kata, "Jangan pergi berulang kali".

Seorang pria tampan berjalan dengan tatapan kosongnya. Berpendar menunjukkan kenanaran yang begitu memilukan untuknya. Sebuan tas gitar beserta isinya tersampir manis di sepanjang bahu melintang diagonal ke daerah pinggang belakannya. Tiba-tiba pria itu terdiam, seakan waktu berjalan terlampau cepat beserta gerakan slow motionnya. Matanya semakin bergerilya menatap bayangan yang berjalan cepat di depannya. Pria itu berlutut dengan gaya dramatis, tangannya terangkat ke atas—

"Kenapa! Kenapa! Ini tidak adil, GAGAL LAGI!", Berteriak kencang seakan dunia milik nenek moyangnya yang mengahadirkan tatapan tanya 'Dia Kenapa?', heran 'apa gunanya aku bayar pajak kalau orang gila masih bisa berkeliaran', sebal 'pengganggu', bahkan absurd 'anak jaman sekarang menghamili tapi frustasi sendiri'—tapi diacuhkan pria itu.

"Kau sedang latihan drama?", sebuah suara membuat pria itu mendongak, menatap sosok cantik berjas hitam yang melekat di tubuh mungilnya, menatapnya dengan pandangan terlampau polos.

Kedip

Kedip

Kedip

"Kyu?", Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum menanggapi wajah tak percaya kekasihnya itu.

"Aku kembali untuk menemui jodohku", Kyuhyun terkekeh mendengar suaranya sendiri. Sedang Changmin langsung berdiri dan mendekap erat sosok itu.

"Berjanjilah untuk tidak pergi dariku lagi", senyum Kyuhyun terkembang semakin lebar, pria itu mengoyang-goyangkan pelukannya sambil bergumam, "Janji", pelan

-FIN-

A/N: Baiklah, saya tau No Story belum lanjut baik yang EXO vers, maupun SJ vers, dan bahkan ff kemarin begitu mengerikan. Sekarang saya datang membawa cerita baru yang jauh lebih mengerikan. Salahkan aku yang bahkan hampir tak bisa tidur karena ini dan hampir menangis saat tadi lampu mati. Ok, Review ya..

BALESAN REVIEW YANG "Autumn Note"

FiWonKyu0201: Hahaha, masa sih? Ah jadi malu.. #apanya, Terimakasih sudah review^^

Oracle88: Tidak perlu minta maaf, aku yang seharusnya berterimakasih. Aku tau itu, aku Miss Typos akut! Terimakasih sudah review^^

Augesteca: hahaha, emang sukanya yang gimana? Terimakasih sudah review^^

LumpiaKimchi: T.T aku tau dan percayalah, itu yang membuatku gregetan sama ff itu T.T Terimakasih sudah review^^

Ratnasparkyu: hehehe benarkah, bayangin aja yang lucunya biar ga sedih, LOL Terimakasih sudah review^^

JejeKyu Red Saphire: Terimakasih banyak atas pujiannya dan Terimakasih sudah review^^

NaraKim: Salam kenal juga. Bunuh saja si Chwang XP, ok ini ff baru, tapi ga tau sad apa bukan. Terimakasih sudah review^^

Terimakasih atas perhatiannya, jangan lupa review ne

GHAZY/GESI


End file.
